In certain transportation systems comprising a linear electric motor, the position of the slide is normally determined by proximity sensors, such as described in PCT Patent Application WO 2009/019259.
Correct operation of the transportation system therefore depends directly on the sensors, and in particular the location of the sensors.
Known transportation systems are normally installed by first installing the structural components, and then the control components.
If the sensors are located wrongly during installation of the system (e.g., in the wrong position, such as too close, or too far away) with respect to the rail, and therefore with respect to the slide transit area, this could result in malfunctioning of the system, with all the assembly or repair cost and time this entails.